Ordian System
Ordspace was the term used to describe the Ordian system and its surrounding environs. To those on the surface of Ord, Ordspace was called the Cascade. Contained within a crystal sphere, Ordspace consisted of wildspace (empty vacuum), a sun, six planets, and their satellites. Ordspace is located within the Prime Material Plane. = The Solar System = Frey A single star radiated a comfortable amount of warmth throughout Ordspace. It was particularly susceptible to solar flares, which erupted almost continually. Bror Also known as the Brother's Star, this small planet has a bright, reflective surface that is almost mirror-like in some areas. It is the closest planet to the sun in the Ordian system and served as the first visible evening star for Ord inhabitants. Whether this planet was inhabited or not is a matter of speculation, but dwarven custom suggests that the brother star is home of the Titan race. The emblem of the Brother Star often adorns Empyrean temples and serves as the sigil for the country of Findle. Gaunt This small airy world appears only as a thick layer of peach colored cloud cover in a spherical shape. It is unknown to the people living on Ord as to whether or not this world has any natural inhabitants, but is speculated that the planet has an open connection to the elemental plane of air. Gaunt is sometimes seen from Ord, but is often outshone by the Brother Star. Ord The second planet in the system was the most prominent planet in the system that also bears its name. The planet was teeming with life and was covered with about 60% water. Civilizations around the globe fostered creatures living in the air, on the land, and under the water. This planet had two moons. Lunili The large blue moon is named Lunili and is worshipped by some as a godess. The blue moon dwarfs her sister Akyri and manages to block the small red satalite most of the time. Akyri This moon is commonly worshipped as the goddess Akyri . The two are inseperable and common folk around Ord view the small red moon as a bad omen. This moon is commonly blocked by Lunili and is only visibly full for three days out of every two years. Rugal Rugal is a small, green, ringed planet. The planet's colour, as well as the blue-green atmosphere, suggests the existence of life. In addition to the Ring of Flying Knives, Rugal has one moon, Shardfall. Ring of Flying Knives The disk-like ring surrounding the planet is made of long shards of highly magnetic metal. These shards repel each other but are extremely attracted to mundane iron and steel. As a result, they tend to obliterate any vessels that enter the system. Shardfall The moon of Rugal is dotted with ancient ruins, crushed under the near constant rain of metal shards flung loose from the Ring of Flying Knives. Some Ord scholars speculate that the ancient civilization responsible for the ruins, may also be responsible for the ring. It is unknown if Shardfall has any surviving inhabitants. Shimmering Dregs This asteroid field littered with earth bodies ranging from 25 foot boulders to several 50 mile wide asteroids with sustainable water and plant life. The Dregs orbit the sun in a constant, relatively close formation resembling that of a planet. From other planetary bodies, only the few largest asteroids are seen giving a slight shimmering, giving way to its namesake. Numerous small civilizations have been observed by travelers through the void, making the Dregs the only other trading post in Ordspace besides the cities of Ord itself. Shar Very little is known about this small planet. It has been speculated that it is actually a moon which separated from a larger planet’s orbit long ago. The surface is covered in a gray dense fog/cloud like cover. Tankar This massive planet exists in the farthest reaches of the system and is thoroughly corrupted by the Far Realm. Tankar is the home of many beings better left unmentioned. Parun's Dice These twin pink comets are only visible in Ord once every 167 years. Their appearance ushers in a week of feasting and gambling by the Empyrean Church.